


Let's watch something else

by Tea_Queen_2112



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Christmas, Lady is there in the background too!, Minor Rickon Stark/Shireen Baratheon, Minor Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Relationship Fluff, Tyiron and Sansa are heroes but don't know each others identities, mini Angst, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112
Summary: Sansa and Tyrion cuddle up on the sofa, watch some tv and talk about superheroes. Tinfoil throne secret santa gift for my giant of Lannisters.





	Let's watch something else

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to MygiantofLannisters. Hope I did a good job. t's just them talking about stuff and fluff. :D

“Mmmm Smells delicious Tyrion!” Sansa said as Tyrion walked through the door, plastic bag in hand with keys in the other. 

Their small apartment filled up with the smell of good homely comfort food. 

“Fresh from the market. Enjoy your finest chicken special my dear lady.” Tyrion said as he handed Sansa the small yellow box. it was Saturday night and this was like a loan ritual they had. Whoever was going to be last home from work would stop off and get some Chinese food. Neither of them could be bothered cooking after work so this was the simplest option. 

Lady perked up her head from her dog bed but as soon as Tyrion looked at her she dropped her head down again. She knew that she’d have to wait for the leftovers of their food. 

Sansa got herself a glass of wine while she got Tyrion a nice cold glass of beer. Tyrion had spent all day running around as a so-called “master of coin” at the local bank. Sansa knew it stressed him out so it was nice that they could go home and chill. 

 

Tyrion and Sansa snuggled up on the sofa wrapping a big fluffy blanket around them both, food on their laps and only a lamp to light the scene. It was a perfect night. 

“Let’s see what’s on.”

The TV turn from static to colour as a new documentary was shown on TV. it wasn't a documentary on animals or history even cars. No.

Superheroes. 

Superheroes had been around since forever. 

Sansa was a super and so was Tyrion. They’d been in a relationship for 4 years now and hadn’t told the other about their alter egos. 

“Who is the daring Lady Phoenix? More in 15 minutes.” The TV announcer said in a loud voice. Sansa stopped mid eating to watch the screen. It was a picture of her. She had been saving an animal sanctuary that had been on fire. It had been one of her nicer missions as she was able to pet all the cats after and give them treats. She had a way with animals. They reminded her of her own little furry sidekick Lady. 

“My that Lady Phoenix sure is something else. You could cosplay her rather well what do you think?”

 

“Yeah suppose I could. But what about you? You could be that shape-shifting imp hero. What’s his name?”

 

“Imp Delight.”

Tyrion was smirking but on the inside of his mind, he was panicking. Why was Sansa bringing up that hero specifically? Did she know about what he really did during the day?

 

“That’s him. He’s supposedly stopped that Mad Queen character. She got away. Still out there. Remember she held you, hostage, that one time. Scared me to death.” Tyrion said as he took another bite. She remembered her well. Sansa remembered well the time the supervillain the Mad Queen. 

Sansa had been working in her father's bank whenever the Mad Queen decided to come in and rob the place before burning it to the ground. She was already wealthy so the act of violence was for a statement. Sansa had been taken as a hostage when the heat got too close to Cersei. Of course, only Tyrion only knew who was underneath the mask. His sister. 

Cersei was not aware that he was the Imp. Tyrion’s friend Pycelle was crafty in regards to perception. Before being violently murdered by a street gang of kids he managed to give Tyrion a piece of armour that acted as a sort of perception filter. People saw him as taller than he really was. It also gave him the illusion of shapeshifting. His real power was actually teleportation but he kept that away from the public eye. 

Sansa could have used her powers to stop it. She could have overpowered her easily. The problem was Tyrion. If the Mad Queen was able to figure out who she was then everything would fall apart. Her family would no longer be safe. Tyrion would be in danger. He was a drunk and didn’t weigh that much so lifting him off the streets would be as easy as stealing candy from a baby. Or stealing alcohol from an inebriated Tyrion. 

 

Sansa stopped to swirl her noodles about in the box. She didn’t want to tell Tyrion her identity. But she cared too much. She cared that someone like the Mad Queen or her villainous son Crossbow would try to harm Tyrion to try and get to her. 

Her family would stop them. Sansa knew it. 

All her family were supers. Her mother Catelyn had super intelligence which made for good detective skills, her father could sense when people were lying to him. A true detective to match his wife. 

Her siblings had powers also. Her older brother Robb had a link to wolves, something Sansa wished she’d been able to have. He had the ability to sense them and control them, an animal controller. Bran had something similar to this, but it worked on everyone much to the dismay of Catelyn. Thankfully he never strayed from the path of good. Arya could change her face at a moments notice needless to say and Rickon...he had the power of stamina. A good match for his girlfriend Shireen when they teamed up together.

So many supers she knew that she couldn’t think of who all she knew who didn’t have powers. In fact...Only one person really. 

Theon wasn't super. The only person she knew who wasn't, his sister and father did but not him. He did help them out where he could in regards to hacking and doing anything that related to computer stuff. He was missing in action and they were working their very best to get him back home. 

“Are you alright my dear?” She had been looking thoughtfully into her takeaway and Tyrion wondered was she maybe about to take a panic attack. He knew exactly what to do in this situation. Get her water and tell her to breathe. 

“I’m fine Tyrion. Just all this superhero stuff worries me. I mean what if they come after us. Villains have kidnapped my best friend. He’s still missing. She said. He looked up at her with sympathy. A hand placed reassuringly on her leg and eyes looking so warmly up at her. Sansa knew she was always safe with him. 

“He’s fine Sansa. I’m sure that superfamily will find him. That bird boy has ever raven in the city keeping a lookout. He will be okay and found.” 

“Thank you, my Tiger.” She said winking at him. 

His symbol was that of a lion but after his ex-girlfriend manipulated him with her silver tongue, he couldn’t even bear to hear the words anymore. Sansa did often want to call him lion as it sounded so much better, but he always hated it so like the best couple they were able to come to a good compromise. 

He was a Tiger. 

“What about your brother in laws family? The Baratheon’s really don’t care about hiding their identities.” 

Tyrion laughed. 

"Robert’s power is brutal strength. Stannis has the tactical mind of a genius and Renly...Well no one's sure exactly of what Renly's power is. He hasn’t told me. Little Shireen’s is so obvious I almost feel bad for her.” Tyrion remarked as he remembered how Shireen often was the punchline of many jokes as a child thanks to her power being so publicly displayed on her face. She was a lonely girl but flowered into a strong young woman. A woman who had the power of skin as hard as cement. Practically impervious to any damage. 

It turned out that Lyanna had the power of immortality on her side. When she died giving birth to Jon she was dead for a whole 3 years. She woke up buried underneath the soil in a heavy wooden box. 

She found out that by the time she crawled her way up to the surface Rhaegar was already trying to have another child. Another supposed light bringer. She was heartbroken by the adulterous bastard and Robert had been there to pick up the pieces of the relationship. 

This also brought Cersei to where she was now. She had tried loving both men, but both put her in second place to the little blue rose harlot. She had been a poised and gracious lady at every opportunity yet still they chose her. It filled her with rage. She had already had her three children with Jamie and married to Robert. She had gone through hell for nothing. 

It was then she marked herself to kill anyone who stood in her way. She had stayed silent long enough. Tyrion tried to talk her down of that mental ledge but it came of no use. She screamed in his face and called him a pathetic little dwarf who murdered their mother. 

She used the family money to invest in technology. Technology that would allow her to fly and be heavily armoured. No one could pierce it. 

Her goal. To finally rule. It was what she deserved. 

Tyrion and Sansa began to snuggle up on the sofa yet again. 

“Is the Phoenix in a relationship with the Imp Delight? Well, we’ve scoured through hours of evidence to bring you conclusive evidence that they’re hardcore flirting with each other, but it doesn’t seem that they are in a committed relationship.” The announcer said with a hopeful voice. Both Tyrion and Sansa choked on their food a little bit. Tyrion patted Sansa on the back to help her get over the coughing fit she was experiencing. 

Why would he be going out with the Phoenix? Sure she was nice enough but after meeting Sansa he wanted to stay committed to her. Though he slept with lots of women in the past when he wanted to remain loyal to one single person that was a bond he couldn’t break. Unlike Shae Sansa was the same. She loved Tyrion with all her heart and couldn't even begin to think about cheating on him with others. 

“That’s a shame. She’s a beautiful hero.” 

“You think so?” Sansa asked in a shy voice. She thought she was average looking but the fact that Tyrion still loved her and her alter ego made her feel warm and good inside. 

“What can I say I have a thing for people with red hair.” Tyrion began to play with Sansa soft braided hair. He absolutely loved the way she braided it. She had taken influence from many others but she somehow made it her own. Tyrion loved that spirit about her. As a teenager, she’d been rather timid but now she was an adult she was making the most of her life and living it the way she deserved to live it. 

Sansa hid away her face. She couldn't believe that Tyrion had struck her heart yet again with his witty banter. He loved her with the mask on or not. 

 

“Well, what hero do you fancy then Sansa.” It was only fair that he gets to ask the same question. 

She pulled a face as to over exaggerate her thinking face. Hmmmm. 

“I think the Imp is cute.” She said after a couple seconds of thinking. It made sense seeing as everyone wanted the imp and the Phoenix to be a couple.

“Why him? He’s so ugly.” Tyrion said trying to throw the scent of himself. 

“Well I think he’s handsome,” Sansa said defensively. Tyrion wasn’t a man who normally blushed but, in this case, he made the exception. He buried his face in his food until it died down from his cheeks. His girlfriend was too sweet. 

After that, they continued to watch on the documentary and in began to go into more depth about the politics surrounding heroes and how their biology works differently than regular people. Sansa found this type of stuff fascinating while Tyrion sort of just accepted it and didn’t really question why he had powers. 

Sansa could talk for hours about why she found them fascinating and Tyrion could spend hours listening to her. He loved the passion that she had for certain things, it ignited like a fire in her mind. If Sansa was ever having a bad day then Tyrion would somehow bring it up in conversation knowing that it would be able to brighten up her day even by a little bit. 

“What power would you have. If you were to hypothetically have one.” Tyrion asked. Sansa seemed like he’d be a perfect person to get power. She was kind, loved animals and always had a greatly distinct sense of right and wrong. Sansa didn’t answer. She didn’t want to say what her actual power was in case Tyrion connected her to Lady Phoenix. 

“I would want to have Mind control. That way I’d be able to sober up quicker.” Tyrion joked. He wasn’t sure if mind control would affect hangovers but it sure as hell would relieve the morning after headaches. The best pain relief was Sansa being there to cuddle him and kiss his forehead.

“That...I suppose it makes sense. I sort of would want the same thing.” Sansa replied finally knowing what to go with. 

“Oh?” Tyrion said intrigued. 

“Animal telepathy. I want to talk to Lady. And Ghost, Summer, Shaggydog, Nymeria and Greywind.” She rattled off the list of dogs in her family. Nymeria especially seeing as she could use this to play some good pranks on Arya. Maybe even get her so that she would only bring her gloves to Sansa and Sansa alone

“So you could have any power in the whole wide universe and you chose to speak to Lady? Something you do on a daily basis. The only difference it would no longer be one-sided.” Tyrion would have assumed she wanted flight or the ability to know the future. 

“Well, would you rather I tell her how to open doors so she can go outside without having to wake you up at 4 am every morning. Or what she wants. Food or walkies.”

Tyrion mused over the possibilities and yet again she was right. Lady, though a lovely dog, was a needy little thing. She had separation anxiety since an incident with Robert and Cersei and didn’t like to be alone for too long. Tyrion was often at the end of her and ended up letting her lie on him for hours on end until Sansa came home from work. 

They cuddled up and they both sat in silence watching as it went on. Both thinking about how good their relationship was. They could just be content with sitting like this forever. They could be within each other embrace feeling safe and warm forever. 

After a cuddling session has turned to a full-on infamous Tyrion Lannister kissing session the documentary was over and had changed onto some random game show rerun that they had on late at night. Overall the documentary had been pretty decent save for some of the inaccuracies on some of their powers, theories and general guesses as to their secret identity. 

“Let’s watch something else.”


End file.
